A Fruit Basket
by Midnight Essence
Summary: HIATUS-After the War everyone is trying to find happiness yet again. New freindships and relationships are formed. This contains yaoi/yuri/hent pairings. Renji/Nova. Rated M for Mild to Heavy lemonylime goodness in later chaps. Mostly Yaoi! Be warned!
1. Red Pineapples

**A Fruit Basket, Nova's Story**

Do I really need to disclaim Bleach? I mean if I was the writer I wouldn't be in need of writing fan fiction. I could just do the story as I liked… DUH!

Now that THAT'S done…

**WARNINGS!** This is my first publicly published fanfic. Needless to say, Im very shy about my writing (and lazy too...). I promise not to beg for reviews either; although they would be nice. Flame as well if you want! I love the stupid people. They keep me entertained for awhile. This is a yaoi/slash/shonen-ai/het/yuri (everything you could fucking want!) fanfic involving a couple that not many people even know about. (I can't believe it though! I mean TWO red-heads are just too hot! ^^) I've only found the coupling once and they weren't even the main dish… But seeing as the story is rated M, you already know that Im going to give you all some lemony goodness at some point in this fic, it also contains some dark themes that I don't really know what will come up but I'll make sure to post a warning for each chapter. The story is planned for eleven chapters and an Epilogue, even though Im still not as sure as to what the hell the plot is. Lol. But please bear with me. And let me add that I haven't read the manga, although I am up to date with the Japanese anime; this doesn't follow…kinda.

I have to thank my mother, who lets me bounce my ideas off her and is my wonderful beta… Yes I know. Crazy huh? And to **Iron Dog** who gave me the yummy Renji/Nova (And others)! This is kinda a **VERY** loose extension of that story.

Now on with the fic!!!

**Chapter 1: Red Pineapples**

The Winter War had only ended a few months earlier, with relief that not many had died. Aizen Sousuke of course had to been taken down. The man; self proclaimed **"god"** didn't go without a good fight though. It had been Kuchiki-taichou, along with his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, and Kurosaki Ichigo that had taken the man down together. The battle was long and hard fought that many thought it would never end. But with the help of the Visoreds , a few arrancar, and the Urahara shop. The war was not without causalities though. Before the fall of Aizen, Tousen Kaname, after confronted by Komamura Sajin, committed suicide. Both Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei suffered greatly, taking many souls and second division fukutaichou, Ōmaeda Marechiyo, with its destruction. Most of the Shinigami and Arrarcar that were left, floated in between the human realm and their destroyed headquarters.

And that was why a certain red pineapple was wrestling an orange strawberry in Urahara's sitting room.

"Hmpf. I wish these two could have a normal conversation without the arguing and fighting for a change. " Ishida sighed from the low table on the other side of the room. Urahara chuckled from behind his customary fan, as fiery blush rose in Orihime's cheeks at the site of Ichigo's shirt riding up his stomach.

What the two were arguing about was beyond the occupants of the room; which consisted of Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Urahara, all four mod souls in plushie form, and Rukia. At that very moment Jinta burst through the sliding doors with a tea tray. He stopped to gaze at the wrestling pair at his feet and suddenly tipped the tray of hot tea over the Shinigami. Both men scrabbled upright, faces red with anger, dripping with tea.

"Wha' da hell ya do that for?!" Renji cried out.

"I thought I saw two bugs on the floor." Hmpf Jinta, a smirk playing around his lips.

Urahara's laughter could clearly be heard throughout the small shoten. "Now, now boys. Jinta why don't you clean up this mess and have Tessia brew another pot of tea." The boy left the room grumbling under his breath, returning shortly with a mop.

Ichigo quickly excused himself stating that he needed to get home to shower and for a fresh set of clothing. Renji excusing himself as well.

"Inoue-san, are you alright?" Asked Sado looking concerned at the fiercely blushing girl.

"What? Oh yes! Im fine. Um… I just remembered I promised to meet Tatsuki-chan! I'll see you later" she called fleeing from the shop. The other three men and Rukia looked at each other knowingly. Although Orihime had started dating Tatsuki, the girl was still hopelessly in love with Ichigo, but the boy was too blind to see it. And Orihime seem to be blind to the fact that Ichigo was homosexual and not bisexual as she, herself was. But everyone doubted she would leave Tatsuki.

--------

The four mod souls that had been holding their own argument between Lirin and Kon, took note that three of their friends had gone missing from the room. Kon, realizing his ride was gone quickly ran for the door leaving Rukia to follow after him. "Bye guys." She said waving as she disappeared out the front doors.

Sado and Ishida slow stood, politely bowing to their host, saying their goodbyes. And with that the inhabitants of the shoten were quite alone.

Urahara looked to the mod souls grinning secretively and left for his laboratory; the three plushies left to their own devises.

* * *

Renji hurriedly descended the latter into the underground training room in the shoten. Urahara had been kind enough to allow the Shinigami residents to stay in the training room; seeing as it was so spacious. There were small modest houses dotting the wide expanse, with a gate that lead right into the Seireitei and another that lead to Hueco Mundo. The Shinigami and few Arrancar lived here in peace and harmony… 'Sort of', Renji reflected.

Things had changed greatly since the time that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra showed up together. The gang had ran to the scene as quickly as possible only to see the defeated and pleading look in those cold murderous eyes. Neither Espada resisted as they were bound and taken to Urahara for questioning. The story they both supplied was unbelievable.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were an item, partners, a couple… And Aizen didn't approve. The Arrancar were only to bow to him and his needs if so be it; not each other. No one was to touch what was his. At that, he had threatened their lives, but most importantly to Ulquiorra; the life of his lover. Ulqui held no fear at the threat on his life. He was assured that Aizen wouldn't act on that threat as he was his master's favorite "plaything". But seeing that Grimmjow had no respect of the wanna-be god, the threat to Grimmjow's life was indeed serious. That night they fled.

Grimmjow was still cocky, but stated that they wanted to switch sides and join the Shinigami. The two Espada ranked Arrancar proved themselves to be very useful and loyal. And now that it was all over, they stayed at the shoten in one of the many small houses. They tended to only associate with the main group though.

-----

Renji shook himself from his thoughts as he reached his home, stripping as soon as the door was closed. He never noticed that another presence was there until he walked directly into kitchen.

"Abarai. What are you doing?" Asked the monotone voice of the Kuchiki heir.

Stuttering and looking to cover himself from his taichou's eyes, Renji ran into a wall, and after numerous tries made it into the small bedroom. "Ugh… Someone spilt tea on me. I was comin' home t' shower 'n change. I wan't expectin' anyone to be in ma' house… HEY! How _did _ya get into ma' house?" He asked curiously.

"You don't lock the door." Kuchiki Byakuya stated simply. "We have paperwork to attend to this afternoon."

Renji's groan could be heard clearly. Everyone knew just how much he _loved_ paperwork. "Hai, Taichou. I'll be dere shortly. I jus' gotta get cleaned up." Satisfied, Byakuya stated his acceptance and departed, leaving Renji to complete the task.

* * *

Nova donned his gigai to roam the makeshift streets under the shoten. He may have fought a war with the Shinigami, but they were still rather apprehensive of him and the other mod souls. He usually spent his free time with Ulquiorra when Lirin and Kuroudo were arguing, because the Arrancar was just as silent as himself. He found comfort in Grimmjow and Ulquiorra being outcast just as himself.

Nova was so entranced by his thoughts that slammed into something hard and fell to the dusty street. Looking up he realized that it was not a thing, but rather a He. Red hair still damp, pulled into a tight but sloppy ponytail, black tattoos etched into the skin of his forehead, neck, chest and forearms visible to Nova from position on the rocky ground. He couldn't help but think them beautifully interesting; wondering what they felt like. A hand shot out and shook itself in front of his face snapping him from his thoughts. Blushing furiously; Nova zipped closed his hood and teleported away to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's home; leaving a very confused Renji standing alone with his hand outstretched.

* * *

Hey guys! That was my first chapter of A Fruit Basket. Don't ask about the name though… I think I was high on something. Lol. Well I hope to see guys next chapter. ^^ Oh and if you see any mistakes that my mother and I didnt get, please dont be afraid to tell me.

Edited 11/11/08


	2. Pink Pears

**A Fruit Basket; Nova's Story**

Well I will disclaim, yet again, that I don't own Bleach. Bleach owns me… But don't tell Yaoi because he gets jealous. ^^

I must apologize for the miss naming of characters and miss spellings. So, Wikipedia has become my new best friend! Please note that Spellings are used as pronounced in most cases (Kurōdo equals Kuroudo).

**WARNINGS! **Still nothing much so far. A little mention of violence and abusive relationships. And some mentions of SandM. I f you don't like this; this ain't the place for you. And as I stated in the first chapter, I fucking LOVE flames. They make me laugh at your stupidity, and I'll post them for everyone else to read with a special shout out just for you. ^^ Review if you'd like, and please inform me of any mistakes that my mother (who's also my beta^^) may have missed.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Now… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Chapter 2: Pink Pears**

Matsumoto lounged on the mauve duvet in the middle off the tenth division office. It was a beautifully lit day, as always in the underground training room, and warm too. She was lightly dozing while listening to Hitsuguya's brush swish across the parchment and dip back into his inkwell. Life was starting to get back to normal and she was happy again. Yachiru was taken with her and had even stopped with the usage of the nickname "Boobies" and had settled on using "Mat". Although the name was masculine, she loved it. Matsumoto guessed that the young girl was getting use to her presence in her life, seeing that she and Zaraki had finally announced their relationship. It didn't seem as if anyone was very surprised though. 'Maybe it was because we were always together drinking… But then again the rest o their friends had been there all those times too.' Thought as her mild dreams turned to the night beforehand.

-Flashback-

It was pleasantly warm as the day had been too. Zaraki and Matsumoto sat under a 'tree' and watched the 'stars' that were spread out before them. "Beautiful… these could almost be real" Zaraki commented on the 'stars'. Mat turned her head slightly to the left to gaze at him as she lifted the sake jug to her lips. Unfortunately, she missed her mouth completed, so intensely her eyes were locked on to him, and spilled half the jug down her robes. Gasping at the coolness of the liquor, she blushed a rosy light pink color that slightly tinted her cheeks. Kenpachi smirked deviously at her and the state of her robes. "Yer gonna get sick, ya know. Do ya wan' me to help warm ya up?" It was more of a statement than a question. No matter how she answered he would have done it anyway, so she nodded her head in acceptance. What started as innocent hugging and holding turned into a lot more for the first time in the nine months that they had been dating. They made love for the first time.

-End Flashback-

A small smile graced Matsumoto's sleeping lips, and a sigh escaped causing Histugaya to look up from behind his mountain of paperwork. "Mastumoto, if you were out all night again, drinking your life away, that's your business. But this office is NOT for sleeping off your hangover; it's used to get work done… Like the mountains of paperwork on your desk."

The supposedly sleeping woman grumbled her consent and rolled off the duvet; making her way to the desk next to the office door. "Hai, Taichou."

* * *

Zaraki strolled into the eleventh division offices in the best mood since the ended war. Ikkaku and Yumichika; who were left babysitting that night; were sitting at the fukutaichou's desk playing **Shoots and Latters **with Yachiru. "Ken-Chan!!! Do you wanna play with us?" the young girl exclaimed.

Looking down at the young girl, he answered, "Naw, Yachiru. We got trainin' t'day. Get ya zanpaktou." Turning his back he walked out to the makeshift practice field. Yumichika and Ikkaku exchanged looks. They knew what this was about. The Winter War. So many horrors beyond belief were seen in Hueco Mundo; and their worst nightmare lurked there as well. It was in the perpetual darkness that Yachiru was faced with her first battle. The young girl's body and clothing had been ripped into pieces after battling one of the many Privaron Espada. She was only saved when Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived on the scene and defeated the Arrancar. Zaraki Kenpachi was never the same after that. He never wanted the girl to be involved with the war in the first place, but Yachiru refused to be left behind by her Ken-chan. Now Zaraki spent his days training Yachiru to become stronger. He never wanted an incident like Hueco Mundo to happen again.

The Seireitei was greatly surprised by this display of fatherly love coming from Zaraki Kenpachi, the eleventh division taichou. And everyone provided their support.

* * *

Kyouraku Shunsui stumbled in late, as always, almost falling into a sitting Ukitake's lap. "Yare yare. Am I late?" he asked with a drunken smirk.

Yamamoto sighed in aspiration and began serving tea. "I should've known better to schedule our meeting in the evening, and then maybe you wouldn't be as drunk as the afternoon."

Shunsui only giggled in response when Jyuushirou looked down at him. Sitting up, he lightly sniffed at the cup that was placed in front of him and took a sip. Deeming it eatable he continued giggling childishly.

Seeing that nothing would probably shut the man up, Yamamoto went on with the meeting. "I called you two here for your professional opinion and as the closest thing to sons I have; to aid me in my decision on what to do with Ichimaru Gin. He has aided us greatly by defeating from Aizen, but he only did it in personal gain. It is my belief that he's planning something else."

Jyuushirou and Shunsui exchanged a glace before they spoke. "Um… I don't… We know that Ichimaru is here to stay." Jyuushirou stated looking down at his hands. Knowing that he would have to go into detail, made him feel as if he was gossiping.

"How do you know this is certain?" Yamamoto questioned.

Seeing that his lover wasn't going to continue, and not opposed to gossiping, Shunsui elaborated for him."Sir, Gin and Kira are in a relationship. Have been since Izuru-chan was his fukutaichou." Yamamoto sat dumbfounded, wanting Kyouraku to continue. "Gin left Aizen because he tried to kill Kira fukutaichou in Hueco Mundo. He only barely saved the boy from Sousuke's blade in time. Aizen was set on ceasing his existence, because he believed Ichimaru to love Kira more than he did Aizen. And it turned out to be true."

At that statement Yamamoto's head spent. Aizen and Ichimaru; in a relationship?! Ichimaru and Kira fukutaichou; in a relationship?! When did all these events occur? His brows drawing into a tight scowl signaling his surprise and dislike of the events he didn't know of. "How… When did Aizen's and Ichimau's relationship begin, if you know?" he asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"We think it started when Ichimaru became his fukutaichou, right Jyuu-chan?" Jyuushirou responded with a weak smile.

"So. What are your suggestions?"

"He cannot become taichou of the third division again, of course. I think we should leave him with Kira-kun. He doesn't speak or interact with anyone other than him anyway." Ukitake spoke up for a first since the conversation began, while Kyouraku nodded in agreement.

Yamamoto sighed once more, "If you both think its best. You are dismissed"

---------------------

The older couple walked the streets hand in hand discussing their earlier meeting with Yamamoto-Soutaichou. They walked by a slim figure crouching against a wall. The being wore a dark fur rimmed coat and a zipped hood that was closed. Jyuushirou, seeing the figure, stopped to ask if it needed assistance. "Nova? Are you alright?" the quiet mod soul shook his head in an affirmative, while standing to his feet and unzipping his hood; green eyes shining like emeralds. Seeing that he was fine, Ukitake allowed himself to be pulling away by Shunsui.

----------------

When the two men disappeared from site, Nova walked across the road and knocked on a simple door. Waiting a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal Grimmjow standing shirtless; the scar he received from Ichigo all those long months ago, clearly visible. "I was wonderin' when ya was gunna knock." He said with a small smirk playing around his lips.

Barely brushing pass Grimmjow, Nova entered the house searching out Ulquiorra. Finding him in the near none existent kitchen, he sat at the table to begin his day of companionable silence. His thoughts turned to the incident earlier. Without seeing where he was going he ran clean into Abarai Renji. His stomach felt funny; like a fluttering feeling. That was disconcerting. Maybe he was sick? But mod souls don't get sick. Although feeling his forehead and cheeks, his temperate did seemed high. He would have to go see Urahara-san when he returned upstairs.

Grimmjow sat at the small table with Ulquiorra and Nova, watching the display of Nova's fiery cheeks and him checking his temperature, finding the scene funny. Ulquiorra had also looked to the young mod soul. "Nova. Is everything alright? You look ill."

Nova snapped his head up from his thoughts, his blush intensifying. Stammering he answered, "I think I do feel ill. Im hot and my stomach has a fluttery sensation."

At that admission Grimmjow's smirk grew. "What was ya doin' on ya way her'?" Grimmjow thought the mod soul's red cheeks couldn't get any redder but he was sorely mistaken.

Make his excuses Nova jumped up from the table, stating he was going to see Urahara to see what the problem was; zipping his hood closed yet again, and teleported away.

Laughing hysterically, "He musta got hit on again."

* * *

Abarai Renji sat at his desk blindly filling out reports. It didn't matter if he read them or not; they were all the same and all he had to do was sign them. His thoughts turned to Nova. He just didn't understand the man. After running into him, Renji tried to help him up and apologize, but he teleported off somewhere. He could have easily found the red heaed mod soul, but the fukutaichou had somewhere he was supposed to be. He hoped he wasn't angry about it. Although he highly doubted Nova would be. His eyes held fear and embarrassment more than anything. 'Those beautiful emerald eyes' struck his thoughts. 'Where the hell did that come from?' It wasn't like Renji had a sexual preference. It was a little known fact that gender didn't matter in the Seireitei. And Renji had had male partners before. Hisagi Shuuhei was just one in the many that he had dated at one point in his lifetime. And Nova was an attractive man. With his emerald green eyes, and red hair that wasn't as bright as Renji's own. Nova's shy nature was adorable as well. Then it clicked! The mod soul was shy around him. But that didn't make any sense at all. The Shinigami and Urahara's mod souls had been working together a lot in the past two years, and Renji had known them even longer. 'Tch. Whatever. I'll ask Urahara abou' it later.' He thought.

* * *

Nova landed on a lab table in front of Urahara Kisuke, sending one of the scientist newest experiments crashing to the floor. Urahara looked up at the hooded mod soul with a wry smirk. "Thank you Nova for destroying the best candy recipe that I've made since before the war." Of course he wasn't going to tell the boy that the experiment was an aphrodisiac for his two lovers. Huffing and glancing at the mess, Urahara turned his gaze on Nova's closed hood, the boy's reiatsu fluttering wildly; very out of control. "Are you okay?" Urahara questioned, worriedly. Maybe someone had harassed the mod soul again as he was going to visit with the two Espada.

Unzipping the hood, Nova stammered to tell him that he was feeling ill. Feeling that the shy mod soul had no reasons otherwise to teleport into his lab and lie to him, Urahara examined him. Finding nothing wrong with his creation his asked of his symptoms. "Um… Im so hot and I felt a funny fluttering in my stomach that's moved into my chest as well." Nova murmured, his blush intensifying yet again at the remembrance of when it all started.

Kisuke observed patiently at the display. Something was defiantly up with the shy mod soul. And he believed he knew what. "How was your visit with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" The man casually asked.

Noba's head snapped up at the question; it seemed so out of place at a time like this. "It was good."

"Do you run into any old friends while there? You didn't seem to have stayed long."

Nova looked to his feet. "Um, I saw Ukitake and Kyouraku-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, and Abarai-fukutaichou." The blush that had almost died down returned with vengeance at the mention of Renji's name.

Seeing that indeed the problem was another being, an idea popped into his brilliant mind. Mentally patting himself, Kisuke smirked at a worried Nova. "Don't worry about it. You just need some sleep and you'll be as good as new."

Nova accepted this answer and retreated to him bedroom, leaving the Shinigami quite alone. Now all Urahara had to do was swing his plan into action…

* * *

Another chapter finished!!! And my eyes are tried as hell! So sleepy… and its only 1am here. Yup. And I've been writing since 10am. But I hope you guys like this, because I had to fight my family off to finish it…. But enjoy guys! See ya next chappie, which will be up whenever. ^^

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses!

-Bitch of Yaoi-


	3. Orange Strawberries

**A Fruit Basket; Noba's story**

Disclaimer: This is getting to be a bitch… And Im actually doing it only because SOMEONE said I needed to pay homage to Kubo Tite and shit like that. So!!! Tite-sensei, don't think Im trying to steal your story, cause Im not! I don't think I could handle your life, with the deadlines, crazy fans, and all… Too stressful… But I love Bleach and EVERYBODY ELSE knows that I no own it. Others just… I don't know. Lol

A/N: This chapter will have a little citrus flavor (Yay smut!!!) to it so I do hope you enjoy. (SoloM, Yuri, other stuff that the story writes)

"Talking" 'thinking'

Now on with the story!!!

**Chapter 3: Orange Strawberries**

Sleep wouldn't come to Kurosaki Ichigo that night. Well, sleep would've come if he would cum. Shirosaki had been replaying images of the past to work Ichigo up. It had been almost a month since Ishida Uryuu had ended their brief _'relationship'_; if that was what you wanted to call it. It had all come about in an accident, but then again all his recent sexual partners were 'accidents' you could say. Well, all accept the red pineapple, Abarai Renji. The attraction had been there since the beginning of their friendship, and with Ichigo being the confused teenager he was; he'd given the red-head his virginity. Their… 'relationship' didn't last long though. It couldn't have even been called a relationship, because Ichigo was the other man. After running to the Soul Society for the second time, Ichigo had found out that Renji had been holding the same type of relationship with the man he supposedly hated, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji had steadily apologized and said Byakuya meant nothing to him, and they were purely using each other as stress relief. At that remark, Shirosaki had asked who bottomed and Ichigo had no intension in finding out.

Ichigo quickly ran to Kuchiki Rukia for comfort and that turned into an accidental relationship. In turn, that also showed him that he had no interest in women. Not that they weren't pretty to look at, but sexually they did nothing for him. And from there, he turned to Ishida.

Now things had come to a standstill, and Ishida was happily in the arms of the ninth division fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Ichigo couldn't stop the onslaught of past images; the memories that Shirosaki played over and over in his head. He didn't blame his hollow, its sexual desire; Ichigo was its only means of release; but he didn't want to do this right now. Rukia was still sleeping in his closet for fuck's sake! He didn't want her to hear him moaning in want for something that he couldn't have anymore. Rolling out of the bed, he thought of all the things that lend Rukia back to his small closet; mainly Byakuya. They still weren't on the best of terms, but by them both being connected as two of the four, most important people in Rukia's life, things had settled into acceptance. The man was still a stuck up bastard and that would never change.

"_But_ _did'ya see dat ass?!" _The hollow egged. It wasn't like Ichigo hadn't had thoughts like these before, but that was just never going to happen. He needed a calming shower, like... now.

Walking into the bathroom, Ichigo turned the water to searing hot and hit the shower radio; humming to himself and ignoring Shirosaki, while undressing. Climbing into the shower, he was assaulted by a new onslaught of images, all of Kuchiki Byakuya. Groaning as the water beat upon his skin; he relented and grabbed his painful arousal and pitifully thrush into his palm. Shirosaki humming his pleasure at the action, brought forth an imagined video clip of Ichigo's own fantasy.

-Ichigo's (Shirosaki induced) Fantasy-

_Kuchiki Byakuya kneeled at Ichigo's feet, ripping at his clothing, begging to taste him. The berry easily complied, releasing his hakama, erection bouncing free. "You want it that bad?" Byakuya nodded fervently, taking the entire length down his throat in one swift movement._

"Ah fuck! Byakuya…" Ichigo panted, leaning against the tiled wall.

_Byakuya bobbed his head relentlessly, sucking harder and faster than anything he'd felt before. "Hmm. So good." Fantasy Ichigo moaned. He could feel his end quickly arriving. And then his world came crashing down in white._

-End Fantasy-

Body jerking wildly in his release, Ichigo bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out and alerting his family. Slated, Shirosaki's lazy chuckle echoed in his mind. Pulling himself from the shower wall; Ichigo dried off and retreated back to his bedroom.

Walking in, he stopped at the sight of Rukia on his bed. "What?"

"Nothing." She stated looking the other direction; a fiery blush painting her cheeks. "I just heard you get up and was wondering if something was wrong."

"Oh…" was all he could say, blush painting his own face. 'Now she knows.'

* * *

Kira Izuru panted tiredly. He loved this. Ichimaru Gin was his and his alone once again. It all still felt like a dream; Gin had chosen him, HIM, over Aizen. Aizen for fuck's sake! And now they would be together until the end of time. Kira rolled over to caress Gin's pale locks and stare at that beautiful face as he slept; tired out from their previous activities. Kira never fell asleep first. He had a feeling so deep inside that Gin who disappear and leave him all alone again. He didn't want to feel that pain again. His fellow fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei had indeed help to ease the pain, but he wasn't Gin. He couldn't give him the things he needed; the pain he craved. What Gin gave him; that he learned to love. If others knew of this sick fetish, he was sure they would never respect him again. But Shuuhei never judged and tried his best, but it was still never enough. He hesitated. Gin never paused to think if Izuru was seriously injured. If he was, he'd heal him later; now was play time.

Sighing Izuru lay down to sleep.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu stood in his kitchen, towel slung low on his hips, hair wet, and ass hanging out of the refrigerator. Another late night study session turned sex session. College entrance exams were soon and if Shuuhei never let him study, how was he suppose to get into the school that he wanted to attend?

As if thinking his name set a beacon in the sky; Hisagi Shuuhei walked up behind Uryuu, grabbing him up by his hips and kissing the small of his back. Grinning, Uryuu pushed him away. "Stop it. That's why Im here in the first place. Im suppose to be studying, instead Im tired and hungry and I only read half of the book." Ishida said with a firm glare thrown over his shoulder. Hisagi never backed down; it was that glare that turned him on even more. Still crouching behind his lover, Shuuhei snatched the towel from Uryuu's slim hips, exposing him to the cool air. "Damn it Shuu! Please don't tell me you still want more?! We _JUST_ finished fifteen minutes ago!"

Smirking, Shuuhei took Uryuu into his arms. "Im not. I jus' wanna look at ya. Is't wrong?" he asked.

"No… I guess not. Im just tired. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki looked down into a sleeping Inoue Orihime's face. The peaceful smile that she wanted to stare at forever and ever more. But knowing that Inoue still held feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo was disconcerting. Yeah the Strawberry was gay, but he'd tried women before… He was just like her; tried the opposite sex and didn't like it. She'd much rather give her Hime pleasure. And everyone clearly knew, though it was unspoken among they friends, that Ichigo was versatile. He'd run to Tatsuki mortified by his experience with Rukia; his first and only woman he had loved _that_ way. And then to top everything, he had confessed to having a sexual relationship with a man first. He insisted that he wasn't gay and begged that she helped him prove it. So after a fumbled attempt at sex with his best friend, it all went crashing down from there. Tears in his eyes, he'd cursed every god there was for what his first love, that man, Abarai Renji had done to him.

After that, Tatsuki had kind of let it slip to Orihime that Ichigo and Renji were an item, but that only lead her to believe he was bisexual. Stupid girl. But she loved her more than anything else in this world and would gladly die for her. The most important person in her life… The woman who was going to be her wife. Arisawa Tatsuki was proposing tomorrow.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke stood in his laboratory trying to duplicate the recipe that Nova had destroyed earlier that day. Raking his brain, he was also trying to come up with a solution to the red head's problem. If he'd known that mod souls would express attraction when he created them, he might not have let it remain that way. But he was genuinely happy that Nova was interested in someone. And that person being Abarai Renji, brash fukutaichou of the sixth division, only made it better. Renji was just the one to draw the shy little turtle that was Nova out of his shell.

Now… How to go about? Kurosaki-kun would bond well with the mod soul, but that wouldn't bring him out of his shell… Maybe he should speak with Renji; a blind date could do them both some good. He needed help in planning the outing. "Im sure Kurosaki would come up with something." Kisuke thought aloud.

He had the perfect outfit for him, 'if only he could steal the hood', he chuckled darkly.

-Knock knock knock-

A slightly disheveled Abarai Renji stood at his laboratory door. 'Purrrrfect…'

----------------

Renji stared at his feet, feeling nervous. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He was just going to ask why Nova ran away before he could apologize; the shy mod soul had been so embarrassed that his cheeks were practically melting off his face. It wasn't like the accident was Nova's fault. And Renji had done it on purpose. He was trying to come up with some way to talk to him, and bumping into the red head seemed as good as an excuse as any.

Looking up into the shop keeper's face, he was slightly disconcerted. "Yeeees? What can I do for you this early morning Abarai-kun?" Urahara asked with a smug smirk. Renji's breath quickened with uneasiness. This man knew something, and he was involved. 'I only hope it's something good…' the pineapple thought.

"Uhm… I was wondering if you saw Nova today." He started slowly. He need to tread carefully when dealing with Urahara Kisuke. The man was a trickster in everything he did.

"Why yes, Abarai-kun." The demon in sheep's clothing asked sweetly. The man knew something and dammit all if he wasn't going to find out what! "He said he was sick so I checked him over, but nothing was wrong. Then he said something about running into a few… friends, while on his way to visit Schiffer Ulquiorra. He seemed to get practically flustered at the mention of your name." His heart soaring at the statement, the sixth division fukutaichou tried to school his expression into one of indifference, but the tale tell signs of a raging blush couldn't be pushed down. Seeing the smirk that the blond wore grow, Renji knew he hadn't played it well enough. Sighing in resignation, Abarai Renji told the shop keeper everything that had happened.

------------------

Urahara's heart raced. He hadn't had a set up this easy in forever, and to be truthful; I felt sinfully delicious. Plan A, though usefully ingenious and difficult, was no longer needed… But pushing Nova into was going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby. Speaking of candy…

* * *

Yay!!! Another chappie to feed your fanfiction hunger!!! Yeah... Its later than I expected, but at least its here!!! So I hope you like and I'll see you all again in a few days. It was unbeta-ed at first... My best friend wanted it like... now! So I did it... Now its 11/10/08---BETA-ED!!!! Yay! (am I too happy to u guys?)

*Hint hint* The next chapter name is... :dundunDun: Green Passionfruit! Can you think who that might pertain to??? lol.

Loves, hugs, and kisses!


	4. Green Passionfruit

**A Fruit Basket, Nova's Story**

**A/N:** So after a couple of reviews and an intense discussion with my muse, we decided it use the name "Nova". So sorry guys for all the confusion!!! ^^; I was going to use the Japanese names only. But whatevers… I edited the last chapters after posting number three unbeta-ed. I was in a hurry because my friend demanded the chapter as soon as I finished it. I couldn't resist her womanly ways. Lol. So I dedicate this chapter to an Angel and her Star. I love you Sissy! Oh and sorry about this chapter's lateness… I ran into a case of writer's block, Mindless Self Indulgence(any fans?), and excessive role playing. ^^;

**WARNINGS!** More voyeur, Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai goodness! Um… some lemony lime punch? Maybe… I don't know because this story is writing itself now!!!

Thankies to my mommy for sorta Beta-ing (she dislikes yaoi)!

"Talking" _'thinking' flashbacks_

**Chapter 4: Green Passionfruit**

Schiffer Ulquiorra, Yasutora Sado, and Nova sat around a small kitchen table. The three had bonded well during the war. The three were commonly quiet people; only speaking when necessary. But Sado didn't spend much time with the other, as the war had ended. He spent his days preparing for college, and his nights playing with his band in different clubs. The music wasn't bad, Grimmjow said, and Ulquiorra found that he actually liked it as well.

Grimmjow sat on the counter space, watching the _sukiyaki_ simmer. He would have used the table, but it currently was overrun by books and notepads. He didn't know why Ulqui helped the boy study. _'That shit ain'_ gunna keep ya alive when it really counts' He thought angrily. And that damn Quarto knew how he felt about it too. Sighing, his thoughts turned to how he and Ulquiorra had gotten together in the first place.

_-Flashback-_

_It was amazing and all caused by a stupidest occurrence of fate. Grimmjow had been called to see Aizen. The sick and twisted bastard wanted to mess with him again. This usually entailed sex and whatever kinks that got the Shinigami off. 'Stupid Shittygami thinkin' they could waltz in an' do wha' da hell ever they want.' He had thought as he walked the long halls to the wannabe God's bedchamber. When he reached the tall, plain, black doors, he paused for a moment to calm himself. Being raped constantly wasn't so bad if you didn't get an attitude; but for Grimmjow that was like asking not to breathe. Pushing the doors open, he stepped into the large room to find Aizen already occupied with Ichimaru Gin and Ulquiorra. _

'_Wha' da hell am I here for if I ain't needed?' The teal haired panther mused. He could help but be drawn in at the sight of Ulquiorra taking Aizen deep in his throat. Grimmjow's hakama tightened almost unbearably. _

_At that moment, Grimmjow's cyan caught Ulquiorra's emerald eyes. Seeing the other man watching him; Ulquiorra began to double his efforts. Pantera's wielder breath hitched in his chest and he felt light headed. This was just too much for his mind to take in. _

_Aizen pulled himself free of the fourth Espada's mouth and flipped the pale figure over. Until then Grimmjow hadn't noticed that Gin had been fucking the man. Watching the wet hole as Aizen slowly penetrated him was even worse a vision. Trying to breathe again and make his presence known to the other two men, the sixth Espada cleared his throat. _

_Aizen turned to the aqua head standing at his door. "Good to see that you're here. Now, Ulquiorra can show you the correct way of pleasuring me." The wannabe god never stopped his erratic hip thrust as he spoke breathlessly. Grimmjow felt just as breathless at the prospect of lying with the dark haired Espada. Licking his drying lips, he climbed into the bed in front of the smaller Arrancar. "So good, Ulquiorra." Aizen moaned, snapping Grimmjow from his inner thoughts. The panther started, nearly falling of the bed when Ulquiorra took the hard member into his mouth. Delicious slurping noises met his ears heavily drowning him in lust. If this was the punishment he was going to get for ever defying Aizen, he prayed to whatever gods that may exist that this continued. _

_The fourth's mouth did things to him he never thought possible. Sucking him all the way down to the hilt, the green eyed man teased his sack with his tongue. The teal haired Espada couldn't help the guttural moan that tore from his throat. Hips dancing, he wanted to be inside the man, he needed it. Suddenly he felt someone at his entrance. Turning his head to the side, he saw a look of deep concentration on Ichimaru Gin's face. He had completely forgotten about the man. _

_This was going to be a rough ride. With no preparation Gin forced himself into the Arrancar, making him wince; and pounded relentlessly. Grimmjow was pushed forward on all fours with his face positioned over Ulquiorra's weeping erection. He didn't think that the dark haired Espada member would be turned on by these encounters. Grimmjow knew that he, himself liked them to an existent, but he was a sadomasochist. Unresisting the urge, the blue haired Espada took the throbbing cock into his mouth. The flavor was amazing; just slightly bitter but mainly sweet. Aizen nor Ichimaru tasted like this. This was something like heaven, if such things existed. _

-End flashback-

Suddenly, Grimmjow was snapped from his flashback, three expectant eyes staring at him. "What?!" Damn he was rock hard, and he was just getting to the good part too.

With a light blush spread across his cheeks, Sado responded, "You're drooling Grimmjow."

A small and almost inaudible snicker was heard at the blue eyed Arrancar's mortification. "Um… I was thinkin' 'bout… the food?" He stated pitifully.

"Uh huh." Was Grimmjow's only assurance from the three. Knowing that the meal was ready and him needing to make a break from the room; Grimmjow told them they could help themselves as he retreated to the bedroom.

__

Exchanging looks with Nova, Sado served the other two men and himself as they settled into quiet conversation. "What was that about?" Questioned Nova, while taking a bite of beef. The Teal haired panther had been acting strangely since they had gotten there.

"He is just upset. He doesn't understand the need for mental growth. Grimmjow says that knowing numbers and how to spell doesn't keep you alive" Ulquiorra answered with a rueful laugh. His lover was an idiot and of course he knew what was wrong with the man. He had that look in his eyes again; the 'I-wanna-fuck-ya-over-and-over-until-ya-say-Im-tha-only-one' kind of look. As soon as these two left he wasn't going to have a moment of peace and wouldn't be able to sit correctly for the next few days.

Why he fell in love with an idiot asshole that he'd give his life for was beyond him; and of course he would never tell the other of this feeling. Although he may be on the 'receiving end', the pale Arrancar still had his pride. To anyone that wasn't close to them would look at their relationship as lust, thinking it would end at anytime. The fourth Espada knew that there were many female and male Shinigami that wanted what was his; _his_ Grimmjow. The Grimmjow that no one ever saw except projected towards the fourth. The Grimmjow no one else would ever have.

Ulquiorra knew he was possessive. He coveted everything that was his; his friends and little family that consisted of Grimmjow and Neliel, who mainly stayed with Zaraki and Yachiru. They were his passion. But what little that was his, he planned to keep it.

His thoughts came crashing back to Earth when Sado spoke of Urahara-san arranging a celebratory party. "Why did the Shinigami liked to party so much?" was his last fleeting thought before he buried himself in the party plans.

"Well Urahara is planning for it to be a surprise since of course Inoue doesn't know. Tatsuki-chan has proposed yet." Nova supplied.

Spitting the tea he had just tried to drink across the room, Ulquiorra stared at his counter parts. Needless to say, he was taken back.

"She showed us the ring this morning so don't feel bad." Sado said. They had known that this was coming, but for it to happen this soon was another thing all together.

Three sat in companionable silence, until the dark haired Arrancar voiced a single concern. "What do I get them as a gift?" Dumbfounded looks were exchanged and the three went back to their silent study.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia looked down at the two sleeping women; her lovers, Ise Nanao and Kotetsu Isane. How in the world she had ended up in a threesome was a mystery. It surely wasn't planned, but she guessed she could fault Nanao. They had both known that when Rukia was first assigned to the human realm that a strain would be placed on their new and budding relationship, but they had said they would work through it.

Although during the time that Rukia was away, Nanao had fallen into the arms of another Shinigami, Kotetsu Isane; the fourth division fukutaichou. When Rukia returned to the Seireitei to be executed and was proven innocent, she was hurt to find the two together and trying to keep the relationship hidden. Nanao claimed she loved them both equally and couldn't choose. Isane had said that she wouldn't give Nanao away to someone else.

Rukia had never wanted to fight for something so badly in her life. She understood, to an extent, of Nanao's inability to choose. She had suffered the same when it had come to Abarai Renji and her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. And Rukia wanted to make the chose easier on the bespectacled woman. Knowing that she would be sent back to the human realm to continue patrols, Rukia had resolved to walk away heartbroken. When she informed Nanao of her decision, the woman bluntly refused. Offering to make it work some kind of way.

Isane had been the one to propose the idea, with the two dark haired women having identical shocked looks on their faces. A triangled love affair… It was the most unheard of thing in existence! But to keep Nanao happy, Rukia had agreed.

With the finer details being unsmoothed, the three had spent their first night together. It was awkward to say the least. Nanao's small futon barely accommodated the three women, but Nanao comfortably settled in-between the other two women and after a few hours make out session they had fallen into restful sleep.

Sighing at her minds short trip down memory lane, Rukia shed her clothing and climbed in bed with the beautifully slumbering women.

* * *

Sado Yasutora teleported with Nova into the small shoten. Sado had promised he would assist with the party planning and preparation. He was excited although his outer appearance didn't show it; he looked just as cool and calm as ever. Sado loved his friends with all his heart and he felt that Tatsuki and Orihime were like the sisters he never had. He was happy that they had gotten together and that the raven was proposing. And of course this occasion gave his lover, Kurotsuchi Nemu an excuse to get away from her bastard father and visit him. The girl was so shy and quiet that he was always left wondering how she could be the daughter of that freak, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Said taichou of the twelfth division had demanded that she follow him back to the Seireitei to continue his scientific works, whatever they were. Sado had once asked about the experiments the father/daughter pair worked on, but she had stated that most were a mystery to her as well. After then they had never mentioned it again.

_-

Urahara walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw the two men sitting at the island bar in silence. He looked on in awe. These to beings were fated soul mates, if he knew no other. He never thought his creation would take on this quiet and reserved personality if his previous modified souls were any indication. He had expected more foolishly loud creatures like Kon. The scientist appreciated the change though. Sado and Nova were suitable friends and he was happy to have given the silent human that friendship.

Snapping his fan open to alert the two of his presence, he turned to the stove to prepare tea. "I hope you two have some good ideas for the party." Kisuke stated, back turned towards his guest and resident.

Sado smiled softly, "I believe the party should just be a small get together of friends so not to arouse suspicion."

"Perfectly great idea!" A jovial voice interjected from the doorway. Three pairs of eyes turned to the intruder, feeling the need to be ready for attack, but they were greeted with the sight of Kurosaki Isshin in all his goofy glory. All three dropped their guard as Nova and Sado turned back to continue the conversation.

The geta-boushi rushed forward, dropping a small box of tea leafs, to kiss his lover in greeting. "Oh! What a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you until later this evening." He sang at the ex-taichou.

"Um… Yeah, about that; Ryuuken call me and said he had a lot of paperwork he needed to catch up on and wouldn't be able to attend." The tall, scruffy man sighed an apology.

As Urahara's face fell, Isshin greeted the two boys sitting at the bar. "Hey guys! Lets get this party started!"

"Um… Kurosaki-san? No one says that anymore."

* * *

Okay! I finished! I don't like it… But I was getting crazy sleepy and people are IMing me! And the role play is calling my name!!! Grrr… Whatevers! Leave a review if you like, but I'll see you guys again in about a week. Again, sorry for my lateness. Next chapter… White Peaches… those sound yummy! ^^


	5. Author's Note Hiatus

Hey Guys! Yaoi's Bitch here to apologize to you all about my absence.

Due to the increasing pressures of life and my lazy ass, my muse has been murdered by my bitch ass store manager. Im going to be on hiatus until further notice but now that I have my laptop back with all my files I promise Im still writing(if only little by little). This story **WILL NOT BE ABANDONED. **Why? Because I hate it when other authors do that so I refuse to do it myself.

But wish me luck and lots of yaoi bunnies to cheer me up and to get some writing going. Oh and wish death to my manager!

Ja ne!


End file.
